


Aki's Journal...Do Not Read (Especially You, Mizuki)!!

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX





	Aki's Journal...Do Not Read (Especially You, Mizuki)!!

Sunday November 9  
Well, today was fucking great (note the sarcasm). Operation: Dinner with Tsurugi a.k.a 'Yuki-chan' did not go as well as I planned. That duck-loving-guitarist will never know about the trouble I had to go through to get a reservation AND to make sure it was secure. Oh well, I at least got to see him dressed like a girl (hehehehehe). I knew he would look good in the heels I got him. He tried to look more feminine by wearing fake lashes, and lipstick (which I enjoyed). I should get him to dress like that more often. He even wore a bra with bags of pudding in it (I tried not to laugh). I personally think that socks would probably look more real, but according to Mizuki (who happens to love titties), boobs are jiggly. After the meeting, me and Tsurugi ate the bags of pudding (I know it sounds gross, but neither of us like to waste food). We did what we had to do. Shut up. Look at it this way: I practically ate something off Tsuru's chest.

Speaking of Mizuki, I hope his scalp is doing better (I feel really bad about what I did a few weeks ago). I'm thinking about apologizing, too. Hopefully he can forgive me. Maybe I should start drinking coffee before going to work to prevent any future abusing of bandmates...

Now back to what I was saying. Me and Tsuru had snuck out to enjoy our first date (I insisted). Believe me, there were a few..."consequences"...that we had to deal with: leaving the nice expensive restaurant early, getting yelled at by a very angry manager (believe me, Manager-san is scary when he's mad), almost cancelling the rest of our tour and contest plans, and possibly compromising Sadie's future. Not only would that hurt the fans, but also everything we (as a band) had worked so hard for. I take full responsibility (I was the one who planned the whole date, anyway).

(Changing the subject) I never thought that Tsurugi could be such a poet! A romantic one, too. He had written so many poems for me. It turns out that he loved me way before I even knew about it. I admit, that his stupid notebook does annoy me sometimes because it does get in the way of his work, but he's so sweet. Ughh, I kept my thoughts about him to myself all day that now I can't help but blurt everything out. I love kissing him. His lips are so soft (and taste like strawberries). I never want to see my precious Tsurugi cry ever again (AND IF ANYONE MAKES HIM CRY I WILL HUNT PEOPLE DOWN MYSELF).

So, the next time Tsuru...ah...I mean, Yuki, and I want to go out on a secret date, we're calling in sick. Luckily I had bought lots of alcohol, so after the meeting everyone was drunk enough to not remember anything (and Manager-san was un-grumpy). Tsurugi and I snuck off again (this time we went to my place), but that story is for another time.  
\---------------------------------

Aki closed his journal as Tsurugi came out of a walk-in closet. The younger man was still tying up his lover's pajama pants around his own waist. "I need to ask you something," he said as he stepped into Aki's bedroom. "Ask me anything," replied Aki. "Is it okay if I use your shower tomorrow?" Tsurugi asked as he made himself comfortable on Aki's bed. Aki was about to answer his lover but stopped to admire his skinny little body. The younger man was obviously planning to sleep without a shirt. Aki smiled and got up from his desk. "What's better than 'Half Naked Tsurugi'?" Aki thought to himself as he walked toward the bed, "'Obscenely Naked Tsurugi.'" He embraced the younger man from behind. "Go ahead," he replied.


End file.
